An arrow rest is a device that is secured to an archery bow. The purpose of the arrow rest is to support the arrow and retain it properly in the window section of the riser of the bow, both before and as it is drawn by the archer. The arrow rest maintains the arrow in this position as held by the archer momentarily as the archer aims and readies to release the bow string. Once the bow string is released by the archer, the arrow rest guides the initial flight of the arrow as it is propelled forward by the releasing bow string.
When the bow string was released, inconsistencies in drawing the string may be transferred to the arrow causing the arrow to flex and bend as the arrow leaves the bow. This inconsistent flight path thereby affects the accuracy of the arrow propelled toward the target and thus the accuracy and consistency of the bow (and archer).
As bow technology has progressed, bows have become capable of releasing an arrow at much greater velocity than was previously known. This increase in arrow velocity compounded the bending and flexing problem described above.
Arrow rests help reduce this problem by absorbing some of the forces that cause the arrow to bend or flex thereby releasing an arrow that has little movement.
An additional problem exists in that that the arrow rest may contact the vanes or fletching of the arrow upon release. Such contact has been known to also affect the flight, and thereby the accuracy of the arrow.
Arrow rests that are under biased resistance are known to deflect downward upon release of the arrow to further improve the flight and accuracy. Certain rests are designed to completely drop away so that the effect of the rest upon the flight of the arrow was further reduced. Certain other of these rests are capable of holding the arrow in place before the arrow is drawn by the archer while still drop away from contact upon release by the archer.
A need, therefore, exists for an arrow rest apparatus capable of supporting an arrow before it is drawn by the archer but yet does not interfere with or contact the vanes, fletching, or other component of the arrow as it is released from the bow by the archer. A further need exists for such an arrow rest apparatus which provides lateral and/or elevational adjustment.